


i want her.

by wearethewitches



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awards, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Prompt Fill, Smut, germaphobe cat grant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:01:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearethewitches/pseuds/wearethewitches
Summary: Kara Danvers has just been given an award for journalism, but all she wants to do is see Cat Grant.Then, like a miracle, she's there.-"Kara gets an award or a promotion and Cat's there to congratulate/reward her" - for Alatyosi, #SuperCatSummer2019





	i want her.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alatyosi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alatyosi/gifts).



> @Alatyosi, hope you enjoy!

The roaring of the crowd is a lot on her poor ears. The moment she can leave, Kara slips out of sight, dragging a featherlight touch down the alien silk of her dress. You would think that journalists, at a prize-giving for one of their own, _wouldn’t_ comment on the mysterious upgrade to Kara’s usual wardrobe at these things in an attempt to get a story in their magazines – but Kara can hear some of them still, asking their fellows what designer she was wearing, if it was _thrift_ or a gift from some new fashion prodigy in National City.

Sighing to herself, Kara looks around the balcony she’s found herself on, hoping there isn’t CCTV so she can fly away. No luck. It’s placed in a way to see every part of the balcony wall, if not the balcony itself. She sighs again, rubbing the insides of her nose under the bridge of her glasses.

Knowing she’s won the award is a happiness she can’t deny, proof her article on the alien immigrants within the city was visionary, but Kara…Kara wants _her_ here. She wants Miss Grant – she wants _Cat_ , who told her to dive and to take what she wants from the world, rather than sit back and let it have her. Unable to even focus on her heartbeat during the event, Kara has no idea if Cat is in the city, let alone in the building.

Her phone is strapped to the inside of her thigh and due to the slit in the lower leg of her skirt, it doesn’t take much to retrieve it to check her messages. Nothing new, except a missed call from Alex and a text after saying ‘ _Congrats!’_ , from when she had it on silent. Kara sits on the balcony’s bench, lying back lazily, idly wondering how she looks from a distance with her skirt ruffled just so and her back lax. She catches her hair in amusement, tugging some stray strands from her chignon twist and ultimately dislodging the entire thing as the hair-grips snap.

“Dammit,” she hums to herself, brushing through her hair with her fingers, taking her glasses off for the moment and setting them aside. It’s quiet for a while, her hearing focusing on the sounds of car engines and emergency sirens. The party behind her becomes muffled and indistinct, her eyes peering up at the sky to stare at constellations she’s long since come to be familiar with.

 _Thank-you for the dress,_ Kara thinks, as if her mother can hear her thoughts from a billion light-years away. That she lives is a miracle – that she sends presents when she can’t visit in person if a gift in itself. Only once a year can Alura and the floating Argo City come close enough to Earth for her to see her people.

There’s the _click-click_ of someone in heels in the corridor behind her, where the doors to the balcony lead from. Kara snatches up her glasses, pushing them onto her face, looking up to see Cat Grant herself. Her breath catches.

“Miss Grant.”

“Kara,” Cat murmurs, stepping over and reaching past the back of the sofa to Kara’s cheek, holding it. Kara is stone, not even breathing as she leans down to kiss her cheek. “Congratulations,” she murmurs. “Well done.”

“Miss Grant – you’re here.”

“I am. I nearly wasn’t, when I saw you’d gone,” she says, standing tall over her, hand still pressed to her cheek, thumb caressing feather-light. “I intimidated the security team into showing me the CCTV. It led me here, to you – and call me _Cat_ , Kara. I’ve not been your employer for a long time and I would have thought we were past you calling me _Miss Grant._ ”

“Cat,” Kara says, dropping her phone onto the bench cushion, reaching up to her wrist. Cat looks wondrous in her figure-enhancing dress, a grey velvet item with matching diamond jewellery that sparkles in the light, hair pulled up high. “You look…” _elegant, beautiful, amazing._

Cat smiles. “I’m nothing compared to you, the young, gorgeous reporter with an eye for the mystical. You look like a nymph, except for those beastly glasses.” She reaches with her spare hand, taking them off and-

And Kara lets her, blinking through the lack of lead and keeping her vision squarely in the physical. Her glasses are discarded alongside her phone and Cat’s scent is like faded lilacs – she’s not wearing any perfume or anything strong that Kara usually has to ignore from every person, from every direction.

“There. Kara,” Cat says, pronouncing her name like a statement. Kara yearns, neck reaching higher, towards her. She doesn’t know what she wants – approval? Or maybe something more, like _attention_ and _praise_. Whatever Cat sees in her makes her eyes go dark and Kara’s thoughts click into place at the sign of her wanting.

_Her. I want her._

“Stop me if I’m taking this the wrong way,” Kara orders her, before she climbs up onto her knees on the bench, hands rising to cup Cat’s face. She closes her eyes, pressing their lips together and there’s a moment of stillness, before Cat’s nails drag across her hip, pulling herself against Kara. The kiss opens – their tongues colliding and swirling.

Cat pulls away first, eyes darker than before. “Years,” she breathes, “ _years_ of imagining this and it happens tonight, when you’re not even my assistant anymore.”

Kara’s heart flutters, an ache building low between her legs. “Do you want to take me?”

“Very much so,” Cat agrees, before they kiss again. Kara lifts Cat up and over the sofa back, Cat’s arms clenching around her tightly before she settles in her lap; both know she’s alien, that she has superpowers on this planet and that she is _Supergirl_. Kara sees no reason to pretend anymore with her.

Dainty hands trail over her sides and one of her legs, Cat leaning on one knee as she pulls up Kara’s dress. Kara’s glad she’s taking the initiative, for she knows that _she_ wouldn’t bother with patience. She’d likely have ripped her own dress, trying to take it off.

“Lean back,” Cat says and Kara does, hair splayed around her in a halo, Cat seated on her thighs. Kara watches her as she adjusts her placement, hand shaking as she trails up Kara’s thigh, looking at her in dreamy disbelief. “God, Kara…”

“Touch me,” she whispers, before Cat tugs at her underwear – a string, to make sure no lines showed under the dress. Fingers touch her wetness, before a thumb finds its way to her button. The first half-circle makes her shiver, Kara reaching up to her own hair to grasp it, not wanting to hurt Cat or damage the bench as her tension rises.

“Beautiful,” Cat murmurs, placing her other hand on Kara’s hip, leaning as she dedicates herself to Kara’s pleasure. The Kryptonian can’t keep herself from moaning, shouting expletives from across the Galaxy, eyes squeezed shut. “Kara, you’re so beautiful, so amazing. That article was written so well – you deserved that award. You deserve this.”

“ _Cat!_ ” Kara begs, calling out her name. Cat trails her spare hand down across her thigh, rubbing it in comfort as her other hand speeds up, bringing Kara to completion with a shout.

“Good girl,” Cat whispers when her body goes slack, thrumming with endorphins and sweet release. “You look divine.”

“You’re a goddess,” Kara mumbles in turn, peeking out from under her lashes. However she imagined herself to look debauched earlier, surely it pales in comparison to now, with Cat looking at her in triumph and adoration. Slowly, she lets her arms relax, hands falling from her hair. A single golden strand is twined around her fingers and she watches Cat as she reaches behind the sofa bench to the ground, bringing up a handbag she must have dropped.

“…I’m still a germaphobe,” Cat excuses herself, pausing before bringing out antibacterial wipes. Kara can’t help her brilliant smile and the laugh that escapes her, wiggling slightly to get a little more comfortable. Cat cleans her hands, then does Kara the liberty of offering her a wipe of her own. Amused, Kara carefully dislodges her former-boss, composing herself and rearranging her dress, tucking the used wipes into a plastic zip-lock Cat offers.

“We should do this again,” Kara says with only a hint of nervousness. “After dinner, maybe.”

“You mean, after you’ve eaten a buffet and I’ve snacked on breadsticks at Olive Garden,” Cat snorts in amusement, but she’s still smiling, hand rising to Kara’s cheek once more. Kara leans in, eager to kiss her and kiss they do, the both of them smiling and snickering, occasionally, at the knowledge of what’s just happened.

“You’d better put your glasses back on. I’m sure some curious voyeur will eventually come looking,” Cat says, when they finally part. Kara nods in agreement, taking her heavy spectacles and unfolding them, sliding them back onto her nose. There’s a definitive drop in quality, but Cat still looks like an angel to her, beautiful and lined and gorgeous.

She kisses her again and there’s a flash of a camera from the balcony doors, her hearing focusing on the patter of the photographer’s heartbeat and their pounding feet as they disappear down the corridor.

Cat jerks away, a horrified expression unfurling over her face. “Your career,” she says and Kara’s heart plummets. “Oh Kara, I’m so sorry-”

“Forget about it,” Kara interrupts, taking her hand and pressing a staunch kiss to it. “You said it yourself, you’ve not been my boss for years. You handed over my career to Snapper the moment you transferred me. My career is not about to go down the drain.”

“But the recognition for your award will,” Cat murmurs, apologetic.

Kara smiles at her. “It’s just an award, Cat – and really, to be quite honest? I think I have the better one right in front of me.”


End file.
